


Under the same sky

by Ladynoiruniverse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladynoiruniverse/pseuds/Ladynoiruniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette finds a small black kitty outside her school which reminds her of Chat noir. Adrien and Marinette have a nervous conversation and Adrien takes the kitty home knowing his father wont let him keep it. Marinette suspects Adrien is Chat Noir after a call she receives of sad Adrien. They both end up on a date and becomes a special day for both. Adrien now has feelings for Marinette.  There's going to be some kisses mmhmm but for now I'm working on their friendship first, for now enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The kitty

“The kitty”

After a long day in school, finally it was time to go home. Marinette and Alya were heading outside the school when they heard a weak meow. They looked at each other confused.   
“Are you trying to be Chat Noir, Marinette?” Alya asked with a small laugh.  
“What! No, why would I? He’s such a silly cat, no thanks” Marinette said while looking around the building.  
“Hey girls, did you hear that too?” said Nino as he walked towards them. Adrien was behind him trying to catch up.  
Marinette began to get nervous as Adrien got closer.  
“Girl, you need to chill and act confident or else he’ll notice!” Alya whispered to Marinette.   
Adrien as usual, looked flawless. He looked at Marinette and smiled as he stood up next to Nino. Marinette smiled back, trying not to get nervous and act cool. She felt her face was beginning to get warm, she was blushing.   
“Dude your face is red, are you catching a fever?” Nino asked Marinette as Alya touched Marinette’s forehead.  
“Uh, no I’m fine. I mean it’s just the weather haha” Marinette laughed nervously. Adrien looked at her with concern. She got redder when she noticed Adrien looking at her.  
“I’ll be right back, stay here” Adrien said as he went running back inside the building to get something.  
Marinette began to relax when he left. Nino and Alya exchanged looks as they held hands. Nino knew about Marinette’s crush and wished he could help but Adrien always talked about Ladybug and never mentioned any other girl.  
Meow.   
They all turned around and saw a small black cat hiding behind a trash can meowing. He looked frightened and wouldn’t move.  
“Aww poor kitty, he’s probably lost” Marinette said as she headed to the trash can. The kitty had green eyes, it reminded Mariette of Cat Noir and Adrien at the same time. The kitty looked at Marinette scared and kept meowing for help. There were no other cats around.   
“Hey, is that a cat?” Adrien asked as he came back carrying a plastic bag. He stood up behind Marinette as he looked at the kitty.  
“Yeah he seems scared, I’m going to take it home and feed it” said Marinette as she reached for the kitty. The kitty hissed at her and tried to scratch her.  
“Ouch, it’s ok I’m not going to hurt you” Marinette said as she rubbed the spot the kitty had scratched her.   
“Let me handle it” said Adrien as he touched Marinette’s shoulder. He unzipped his backpack a bit and reached for something in it. “Ouch, uh I guess there’s a sharp pencil inside that scratched me” Adrien said as he got a small triangle object out of his backpack. Plagg had bitten him for taking his camembert cheese. He opened it and leaned over the trash can.  
“Come here kitty, you’re probably hungry” he said as he wiggled the cheese. Meow. The kitty slowly got out of his hiding spot. “There, it’s ok eat it” Adrien said as he slowly grabbed the kitty. He carried the kitty, who started purring against Adrien’s arm.   
“Wow, you’re amazing with animals” Marinette sounded excited. She always thought Adrien was perfect but this melted her heart even more. He looked so adorable holding the kitty.  
“Dude you should totally become a superhero for pets” Nino said as he petted the kitty. Adrien got nervous since he was already a superhero. Alya smiled at Marinette who was still blushing.  
“Oh by the way, I got us some water bottles since I saw Marinette’s face red. I thought maybe the weather was too hot for her so I got all us fresh water” Adrien said as he pointed with his free hand to the plastic bag he left next to his backpack. Nino picked it up and distributed the water bottles.  
“Thanks man, you’re the best” Nino said as he opened his bottle. Marinette looked at Adrien, as he caressed the kitty. “He thought of me” she whispered. Adrien looked at her and winked. Marinette nodded and drank her water. It felt so cold, yet she enjoyed it since it was such a sunny day.   
“Well, we better go” Alya said to Nino as she pulled him away. “Bye guys we’ll see you tomorrow!” Alya said as her and Nino walked away. Marinette and Adrien were alone with the kitten. There was an awkward silence in between them until the kitten sneezed. They both giggled nervously.   
“So uh, what should we name it?” Adrien asked as they were both walking to the stairs. There was a car waiting for him already but he didn’t care.   
“Well he reminds me of Chat Noir, so maybe Mr. Noir?” she said with a small giggle.  
“Hmm, how about Catbug?” Adrien said with a laugh. He imagined Ladybug and him raising a cat while fighting villains in Paris.  
“That sounds good, so you’re taking him home?” she asked. Someone was honking at Adrien.  
“Yeah, hopefully my father agrees” he said as he started got ready to leave. “I’ll text you, hopefully I can keep it. We’ll see you tomorrow” he said as he smiled and left.  
Marinette couldn’t believe it. He was going to text her! She started walking home excited, checking on her phone every five minutes. She got home, hugged her parents and went to her room smiling. Tikki came out of her jacket and hugged Marinette’s cheek. “I’m proud of you, you didn’t freak out as much” She said with a giggle. Marinette gave her a cookie and kissed her head. She laid down and thought of the kitty, if he hadn’t appeared none of that would’ve happened. She also noticed Adrien’s admiration for Ladybug as he picked the name. Seems like he’s into ladybug after all, she thought.  
Her phone vibrated, she had received a new text message. It was Adrien.


	2. No cats allowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I worked on this second chapter which is No cats allowed. Adrien takes the kitty which him and Marinette named Catbug. Adrien knows his father wont allow it and tries to hide it but fails and has to get rid of him. Plagg is worried that Catbug is going to steal Adrien's attention and might hurt him. I'll continue with the rest but for now enjoy!

“No cats allowed”

Adrien walked to the car carefully holding the kitten. He knew he might get in trouble with his father for bringing a cat. His father was allergic to cats, so therefore he was going to hide the kitten in his backpack. Everyone in the car was quiet when they saw the cat. Adrien didn’t even want to explain, he was too nervous to think. He never had a pet before but he wanted to, he hated being alone at times when he wasn’t Chat Noir and Plagg slept most of the time. He had forgotten about Plagg when he got off the car and placed the kitten inside his backpack. He went inside nervously, hoping the cat wouldn’t make any noise.   
“Hello son” said Mr. Agreste. He was serious like always, but he smiled a bit.  
“Hello father, I must work on my project then I’ll head over to the photo-shoot scheduled for today” said Adrien with an excited voice. He started walking towards the stairs when his father stopped him. Oh no he knows, Adrien thought.   
“The photo-shoot was cancelled due to this hot weather, it would be impossible to get a good shot if you’re full of sweat” said Mr. Agreste as he touched Adrien’s shoulder. Mr. Agreste was about to talk when he began to sneeze. Adrien’s eyes widened in fear.  
“What is this thing, what’s going on?” yelled Mr. Agreste as he tried to stop sneezing. The cat meowed.  
“Uh, it must be the dust well I’m going to start off on the project” said Adrien as he continued to go to his room coughing so he could cover the cat’s meows.  
“Were you near cats Adrien? You know I’m allergic and I hate them” said Mr. Agreste as he held his nose.  
“No father, I just got out of school and got in the car” said Adrien. Mr. Agreste just looked at him and left. Adrien went inside his room and locked the door. He unzipped his backpack and let both Plagg and Catbug out.   
“What were you thinking? He tried to eat me!” said Plagg in his usual lazy voice. Catbug had a small bite mark on his nose, Plagg bit him.   
“I’m sorry Plagg, he was alone” said Adrien as he caressed the cat. Adrien was now worried about Catbug trying to eat Plagg or hurting him.   
“Don’t tell me I’m going to have to share my camembert with this creature” said Plagg in disgust. Adrien observed both of them. Plagg looked like a tiny toy next to Catbug. He laughed just to imagine them acting like brothers. Plagg went to a corner and began to fall asleep. Adrien gave him some camembert, which Plagg ate right away. Adrien ordered some warm milk and chicken to the chef so he could feed Catbug.   
Catbug purred as he ate. “What am I going to do with you?” said Adrien as he watched Catbug drink the warm milk. Catbug looked at him and meowed. Adrien smiled and said “Plagg, claws out!”   
“Oh no, not right now” said Plagg. He transformed into Chat Noir. He grabbed his phone and Catbug and took pictures with it. “Chat Noir and Catbug are here to defend Paris!” he said and lifted up Catbug in the air. Catbug just meowed and looked around him. He started playing with Catbug imagining them fighting off villains and taking random photos of Catbug until there was a knock on the door.  
“Adrien, open up” said a deep voice. It was Mr. Agreste.  
“Claws off” whispered Adrien and he was back to normal. Mr. Agreste knocked on the door again, Adrien hid Catbug inside his closet hoping he wouldn’t make any noise. Plagg hid inside Adrien’s shirt.  
“I’m coming father!” he yelled as he tried to make it seem that he was working on his school project. He left some pens and papers on his desk and then headed for the door.   
“What took you so long to open the door?” said Mr. Agreste looking around Adrien’s room. He noticed the mess on his desk.   
“Uh I was trying to focus on the project you know, drawing and coloring” Adrien said. He was nervous that his father would find out. He heard a light scratch on his closet.  
“What was that?” said Mr. Agreste. Adrien looked around in fear and pretended he didn’t hear his father’s questions.   
“I asked you a question young boy. Are you hiding something?” asked Mr. Agreste as he began to sneeze. Adrien pretended he was sneezing too.  
“Oh father I think the dust got in my room, I’m going to close the window!” Adrien said as he closed one of the large windows of his room. He heard a meow.  
Mr. Agreste looked at Adrien waiting for a response. Adrien didn’t know what to do.  
“If you have a cat you better get rid of it or else” said Mr. Agreste in a furious voice as he slammed Adrien’s door.  
“Oh no what am I going to do?” Adrien whispered. Marinette! That’s it, she wanted to take Catbug first to feed it. Maybe she would want to keep it or he would give the Catbug to his lady. He reached for his phone and sent her a message.


	3. The call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette receives a text message from Adrien but before she can reply to him, Alya calls her with a plan of an arranged date. Adrien then calls Marinette worried about Catbug since his father kicked him out of the house and he doesn't know where he's at. Marinette starts to suspect that Adrien is Chat Noir. I'll work on the rest later but for now enjoy!

“The call” 

Marinette was thinking what she would reply to Adrien. He had only sent her a hello but before she could reply, Alya called her.  
“Hey girl I got a big surprise for you” Alya said in an excited voice. Marinette wanted to reply to Adrien but Alya kept on talking and she wouldn’t let Marinette speak.   
Alya had arranged a date with Adrien. Nino was going to tell him about a special music festival and if he wanted to join them, then Alya and Nino would leave them two alone.  
“Alya wait! I have something to tell you” said Marinette.   
Alya went silent “Well tell me don’t stay quiet” said Alya.  
“Well Adrien just texted me and..” she couldn’t finish her sentence.  
“Reply to him girl! Bye!” said Alya and immediately hanged up.  
Marinette looked back at her phone and replied to Adrien. She was too shy to start a conversation so she waited until he replied. An hour passed and there was no reply. Marinette began to get worried, but she thought maybe he was in a photoshoot or taking care of Catbug. Whatever he was doing Marinette wanted him to reply and keep on talking. She tried to relax and think of something else. Her phone rang, it was Adrien. Marinette freaked out since she didn't expect a call from him. She remained in control and answered.   
“Hello?” said Marinette.  
“Marinette something terrible happened, my father.. he was upset about Catbug and while I was getting ready to go see you..” said Adrien in a shaky voice.  
“S..See me?” asked Marinette confused. She started getting nervous at first but Adrien’s voice sounded worried.  
“Yes, my father didn’t let me keep Catbug so he ordered one of the servants to get rid of him. I don’t know where he is and I’m worried he’ll get hurt” said Adrien almost about to cry.  
“Don’t worry Adrien, we’re going to find it I promise. Meet me at the park I’ll be right there in a bit” said Marinette as she got ready to leave.  
“Thank you Marinette, you’re amazing” said Adrien and then hung up.  
“Tikki, Adrien’s voice sounded familiar like Chat Noir’s when we fought against guitar villain” said Marinette. She recalled when he grabbed her shoulders as they rode on the dragon and said to her "you're amazing"  
Tikki knew he was Chat Noir since she would sense Plagg near her but she couldn’t tell Marinette, she needed to find out herself and love both Adrien and Chat Noir. “Let’s go and try not to think about it, maybe he’ll realize he loves you” said Tikki as she floated in front of Marinette.  
“Thanks Tikki” said Marinette and kissed Tikki, then both headed out to the park.


	4. Hidden Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette end up on a date as they look for Catbug. From a sad exhausting day of looking for Catbug, it becomes one of the most special days for both. Secrets are revealed about Chloe and Adrien's friendship. Adrien feels confused because now he has a crush on Marinette and also Ladybug. This chapter is one of the longest ones since I wanted to work on their character development and how they slowly discover their secret.

“Hidden feelings” 

Marinette ran to the park to meet Adrien. To her surprise he was already there. He was carrying a small bag with him, it was full of food and water. Marinette began to imagine a small romantic picnic with him. She shook her head, this was a serious situation and she didn’t want to ruin it. Adrien noticed she was getting close to him, and he began to walk up to her. He hugged Marinette as soon as he saw her.  
“Oh Marinette, it was horrible! My father didn’t give me enough time to look for a home for Catbug” said Adrien in a teary voice. Marinette stayed silent. This was a magical yet sad moment for both. She didn’t know what to do, so she hugged him back. He smelled so good and she could feel his heart pounding.  
“It’s ok Adrien, it wasn’t your fault” she whispered. For some reason she felt like crying but she couldn’t.   
There was a meeting in Paris about the akumas. No one knew where they came from but they were sure of one thing; a person should remain as calm as possible and try to not get upset or sad if not an akuma would appear and disaster would strike again.   
“Oh Marinette, he looked so scared” said Adrien as they stopped hugging. He looked at her the same way he did when it was raining and he offered her his umbrella.   
“Thank you for being here with me” said Adrien and gave her a small smile.  
“A..Adrien.. it’s nothing. We’ll find him ok?” said Marinette as she felt her face get warm again.  
Adrien nodded and pulled a water bottle from the bag.   
“Here, it’s kind of hot today so I remembered your face turning red because of the heat” he said as he handed Marinette the bottle.  
“T..t..thanks” said Marinette trying to hide her embarrassment. He’s such a good guy, she thought.  
They decided to go ask in the animal shelter, maybe he was there. When they asked the lady in the front office, she told them no cats had been brought in recently. They decided to look around the houses, but still no clue.  
Adrien began to give up. A couple of hours had gone by and no signal of Catbug.   
“Marinette I think we should stop for now and eat something. I brought us some food just in case we took long” said Adrien as they sat down on a bench.   
Marinette looked at him and nodded. She was hungry and besides it was like a picnic they were having, except it wasn’t romantic. Both were exhausted and worried about Catbug. Adrien pulled a small bag of cookies and two small boxes.  
“I stopped by this pasta place and bought some pasta for us. It’s really good trust me” said Adrien as he handed her a box.  
She opened it and began to eat. “This is delicious! Thank you” said Marinette as she ate. Adrien looked at her and his eyes focused on her lips. Marinette noticed and felt her face get warm once again.  
“You have some sauce on your cheek and on top of your lips” Adrien said as he giggled. Marinette looked at him laughing nervously.   
“It was too good that even my face wanted to try it” said Marinette with a laugh.  
“Don’t you mean purrfect? Or maybe a sticky situation” Adrien said with a small laugh. Marinette laughed and he did too.  
For some weird reason, Chat Noir was on her mind now. She hadn’t seen him in a while and didn’t really think of him until now. Could it be he’s.. no that can’t be she thought.  
“Thank you for the food, I owe you some cookies or anything from the bakery” Marinette said with a smile.  
“Oh no it’s nothing, you’re the one that’s helping me. I really appreciate it” said Adrien. Both stayed silent just looking at each other.  
Adrien looked at the grass as Marinette just watched. “You know, although I’m sad because of Catbug, I’m happy we’re here. You’re an amazing girl, I hadn’t had a conversation like this in a whi..” he stopped. He remembered Ladybug too, his beautiful lady who he hadn’t seen in a while either.  
“Adrien?” asked Marinette in a worried tone.   
“It’s nothing my lad.. Marinette” said Adrien and laughed.  
Marinette began to grow suspicious but she didn’t want to overthink and ruin their moment. “So, you never had a conversation like this with Chloe?” asked Marinette. She knew Chloe’s mom had gone missing in a car accident, however her body was never found. Marinette had some compassion for Chloe in a way since she had lost her mom.  
Adrien looked at her and then the grass again. “Well, we both lost our mom’s around the same time so we kind of took care of each other. We rarely had a normal conversation, all she would talk about was makeup and designers clothes” said Adrien in a sad voice.  
“I never had a true friend until now..” said Adrien as he looked at her.  
Marinette’s eyes filled with tears. She felt a strong connection between them too. Although she was curious to know about his mom, she didn’t want to bring it up.  
“Oh Adrien, I’m here for you and so is Nino and Alya. You’ll never be alone” she whispered to him.  
Adrien felt a strange sensation. He only felt that way for Ladybug and now, he was feeling like that for Marinette. No, I can’t do this to my lady, thought Adrien. He looked at Marinette and thought of Ladybug. Could it be? No that can’t be, thought Adrien.   
It was getting dark now and no signal of Catbug. They decided to look for him tomorrow since it was getting dark already. Adrien walked Marinette home. They exchanged small talks and laughs. Marinette felt it was all a dream she didn’t want to wake up from. Adrien couldn’t help his feelings for her, he was so confused.   
Marinette’s parents were waiting for her worried.   
“Marinette where were you?” asked his father in a worried tone.  
Marinette’s mom hugged her. “Oh sweetie I was so worried.. Hello there Adrien, we didn’t know you were with her” she said.  
“I apologize, we didn’t look at the time” said Adrien as he shook hands with them.   
“Oh no sweetie it’s ok. Come in and have some warm chocolate and cake” said Mrs. Cheng.   
“I wish I could but I better get going, my father is probably looking for me” said Adrien.  
“Here take this then” said Marinette as she handed him a box that was full of treats.   
“Oh no it’s ok..” said Adrien, he did wanted to take it.  
“Please take it, tomorrow we can have the warm chocolate” said Marinette with a huge smile.  
Adrien looked and her and thanked her. He waved goodbye to them and headed for a car that was waiting for him already after he had called them. Although he was getting scolded, he felt happy. Marinette had seen a part of Chat Noir and she liked it, but he also thought of Catbug and his lady.  
Marinette went into her room. Her parents were making fun of her and giving her advice on love. When she was finally alone, Tikki came out of her jacket and talked to her. She was excited about Adrien and her having a small date.  
Adrien was falling asleep when he noticed Plagg was still awake. “Plagg, do you think Marinette is better than ladybug?” he whispered.  
Plagg looked at him “Maybe she is ladybug” he said and ate some camembert.   
“Wait what do you mean?” asked Adrien. He was fully awake. Maybe Plagg knew something that he didn’t want to say.  
“Oh nothing” said Plagg and finished his cheese.  
Adrien wanted to ask more questions to Plagg, but he slowly began to fall asleep. Tomorrow would be another day.


	5. Unexpected guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after Marinette's and Adrien's small unplanned date, Lila becomes jealous and tries to intimidate Marinette. I've been a bit busy lately but I'll try to work on this as much as I can. Anyway enjoy!

Marinette woke up the next day feeling nervous. She had to get ready for school and she was going to see Adrien. Everything felt like a dream come true after what had happened the day before. Adrien was so sweet and funny, yet she thought of Chat Noir as Adrien spoke. Oh Adrien, I really love you, she thought.  
Marinette got her stuff and started walking to school. Tikki was trying to whisper something to Marinette but she knew people would hear her.  
“Marinette, just be careful around Adrien” said Tikki.  
“What do you mean?” asked Marinette.  
“Be careful with what you tell him, remember he can’t find out you’re ladybug” said Tikki with a small giggle.  
“Oh I know, but why are you giggling?” she asked. She was outside the school looking for Adrien.  
“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it” said Tikki. She knew Adrien was Chat Noir but she knew it wasn’t the correct time for her to find out.  
Marinette met Alya outside the school. Alya went and hugged Marinette laughing.  
“So how was it?” asked Alya.  
“Oh Alya, it was incredible! We had a small dat…”  
“What! Tell me everything about it! Were you nervous?” asked Alya with excitement.  
“Uh yeah, just a bit” said Marinette in a calm voice.  
“Just a bit? Girl I know you better” said Alya.  
“Well at first I was, but then I felt more relaxed. He’s coming over today to have some warm chocolate” said Marinette looking around.  
“With this weather? Give him some iced coffee, maybe he likes coffee” said Alya.  
“Oh no” said Marinette  
“Someone’s not happy” said Alya. Lila was walking towards them with a serious face.  
“So I heard you were seen with Adrien on the park yesterday, is that true?” asked Lila.  
“Uh yeah I was helping him with some stuff” said Marinette in a nervous voice.  
“What stuff hmm?” asked Lila.  
“It’s really none of your business Lila, why don’t you go hang out with your best friend Ladybug? Oh wait, you lied about that” said Alya in an angry voice.  
“Don’t remind me of that, oh well I guess I’ll go ask Nino some stuff” said Lila with a laugh.  
“Don’t you dare to talk to my love” said Alya.  
“Ha! Like if I would be interested in him” said Lila. She looked behind her, there was Nathaniel sitting down drawing something.  
“Bye, and Marinette guess what? Adrien will be mine” said Lila with a small laugh as she left.  
“Ugh, seriously first I have to deal with Chloe now with her? Oh Alya what should I do?” asked Marinette.  
“Girl, just be yourself Adrien and the whole school how she is” said Alya as she hugged Marinette.  
“I guess you’re right hehe” said Marinette nervously.  
Both headed to class since it was about to start. Lila was in another class so Marinette didn’t have to worry about her there. As they entered Adrien was there already. He smiled and waved at Marinette as she sat down. Marinette waved back with a nervous smile, she knew after school they would continue with the search for Catbug. Class started and Adrien kept wanting to look at Marinette. He felt a weird feeling, like butterflies in his stomach. Akumas ready to attack. He shook his head and tried to focus in class.


	6. Cinnamon Rolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second unofficial date is about to happen between Adrien and Marinette. The more they look for catbug, the closer they become. I've been busy lately so I don't really a schedule for this. I will continue to work on this as much as I can but for now enjoy!

Class was over and everyone began to pack their stuff. Marinette was nervous about Adrien spending time with her looking for Catbug but she felt more relaxed than the day before. Alya and Nino were making plans for after school and Juleka was whispering something to Rose.  
"Oh Adrien dear, I'll be going to your house today and then we can go shopping" said Chloe as she leaned on Adrien's desk.  
"Uh sorry Chloe but not today I'll be really busy with Marinette" said Adrien with a gentle smile.  
"Huh? Mari.. Marinette? Adrien how can you be hanging out with such a loser like her when you can be hanging out with me?" yelled Chloe as she looked at Marinette with anger.  
"Chloe calm down, Marinette isn't a loser" said Adrien.  
He's defending me, Marinette thought.  
"Ugh I can't believe it you're stealing my Adrien from me" said Chloe to Marinette in disgust.  
"Uh I'm not stealing anything from you and he isn't even yours" said Marinette as she got up her seat. "Let's go Adrien" she said as she grabbed Adrien's arm and both walked out of class.

 

Girls and boys noticed and began to whisper about them two being a couple and of Marinette arguing with Chloe. Rumors began to spread as they kept on walking to the exit. Adrien was nervous, he felt a strange feeling he felt whenever he was with his lady. "Oh' he whispered.  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" said Marinette as she let go of Adrien's arm.  
"Oh no it's ok I was just remembering something" said Adrien with a small laugh. He felt his face red and Marinette seemed to have noticed too since her face was red too. Both tried to make a conversation but there was a strange feeling between both that would leave them silent as they walked to Marinette's house. 

 

"I feel strange" said Adrien quietly.  
"Adrien I'm really sorry I didn't mean it to be like this but Chloe and Lila were..." said Marinette as she felt tears running down her cheeks. This is it, I ruined it she thought.  
He didn't listen to her, he was looking around to see if they were being followed.  
"Hm I felt someone was... hey what's wrong? Marinette what happened?" said Adrien as he got close to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her worried.  
"Oh no, sorry I thought you had gotten angry about today.." said Marinette as she tried to calm down.  
She looked at Adrien when she felt his soft hands on her cheeks. He carefully wiped away her tears with his fingers.  
"Oh Marinette, why would I get mad about that? You're special to me and I don't want to see you sad" he said in a sweet voice.  
Marinette felt her face turning red of embarrassment. She was too nervous to think so she just nodded. Adrien smiled and both continued to walk.


	7. Purrrrrrr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm so sorry I haven't been able to continue the story. I'll try to add 2 chapters for tonight. Adrien feels Marinette is in danger and decides to save her only to find out he's had a crush on Marinette all this time.

"So what do you like doing besides making designs?" asked Adrien. Marinette wanted to reply something back but all she could think of was collecting photos of Adrien's photoshoots.   
"Well.. uhh... I.. You know just uhhh do random things like save pari.. I mean I.. haha" Marinette hid her face in embarrassment. Adrien laughed and looked at the sky. Somewhere around Paris his lady was living her normal life under the same sky as him.   
"Ladybug" Adrien whispered. Marinette looked at the sky also and thought of Chat Noir, where could that cat be? As they continued to walk Adrien felt the same strange feeling someone was watching them.   
"Marinette I feel someone is following us" said Adrien looking around.   
"What are you talking about I don't se.." before she could even finish a giant beast like monster appeared in front of them.  
"Marinette run!" yelled Adrien as he grabbed Marinette's hand and ran. Both realized the kitty Adrien had rescued had gotten akumatized.  
He's holding my hand, she thought. She had forgotten about the monster for a second when she let go of his hand and fell.  
"Marinette no!" yelled Adrien as the beast got close to her. Marinette couldn't transform in front of Adrien, she was trying to think of a way she could escape.  
Adrien hid behind some bushes and transformed and jumped in front of the beast.  
"We'll aren't you in a furry situation my lady Marinette" said Chat Noir.  
"Don't just stand there, help me!" yelled Marinette. She looked around, but there was so sign of Adrien. Chat Noir fought against the beast and yelled in pain. He needed his lady by his side.   
Chat Noir grabbed Marinette and ran and jumped as fast as he could to get her somewhere she could be safe. He felt he was saving Ladybug but that was impossible. Chat Noir found a safe spot on a balcony.   
"Now don't you move, I'll come get you as soon as I'm done with that beast" said Chat Noir. He had gotten hurt while fighting against the beast.  
"Let me see your back" said Marinette.  
"No it's ok" said Chat Noir as he tried to cover his wound.  
"You need water or something to clean the blood" she said as she headed over to a small water fountain near. She used her hands like a cup to pour water on Chat Noir's wound.   
"Aghhhh" yelled Chat Noir as he felt the fresh water on his open flesh.   
"There it wasn't so bad was it?.... anyways thank you" said Marinette.  
"It's nothing you little lady" said Chat Noir with a smile.  
"Can you do me a favor? Please look for Adrien, I don't know where he went and I don't want nothing bad happening to him" said Marinette in a small voice.  
"Sure no problem, I'm sure he's fine don't worry" he said with a small laugh.  
Marinette felt the need to hug Chat Noir, she had never seen him getting hurt while fighting. Chat was about to leave when Marinette hugged him from the back.   
"Please be careful, I'm sure ladybug will get there soon" she said.  
"I will don't worry, besides I'm a cat which means I still have 7 more lives" he yelled as he jumped on the distance.  
"Tikki it's time to transform, Tikki spots on!" she yelled.


End file.
